Presently, electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones) are generally equipped with a rechargeable battery, thus the battery can be charged by a power adapter.
During charging, the power adapter converts an alternating current into a direct current having a specified voltage, and transmits the direct current to an electronic device. Furthermore, the electronic device includes a charging control circuit configured to control charging of the battery.
However, when a fault occurs in the charging control circuit, a charging voltage cannot be controlled. When the charging voltage is too great, the battery may be damaged and may even burst, accordingly usage safety can be greatly affected.